Denmark
Denmark is a minor faction in Empire: Total War. General Information Denmark is not very powerful when the game starts, and it often becomes relatively weaker as the game develops. Denmark often has powerful enemies. Its top threat is Sweden, which can easily invade Norway and Denmark itself. Prussia is also often an enemy. Hannover is often in war with the nation, so Denmark sometimes has to fight on two or more fronts, and even the region of Norway may often rebel against the Danish rule, and become an independent faction. Despite its host of problems and enemies, it is rare for Denmark to be eradicated completely, as Iceland is very out of the way and rarely invaded. Should Denmark deal with its initial problems, it can become quite powerful. Norway is very rich in natural resources, and the home region of Denmark hosts a major city, a university, and eventually hosts a very large number of ports for its small size. It is one of the only minor factions to have a separate flag if it becomes a republic. Starting Position Basics at start *'Protectorates' – None *'Allies' – Poland-Lithuania, Russia *'Trade Partners' – Hannover *'Enemies' – Barbary States, Pirates *'Religion' – Protestant *'Government' – Constitutional Monarchy *'Ruler' – Frederik IV (King) *'Population' – 1,539,253 *'Prosperity' – Meagre *'Prestige' – Feeble *'Treasury' – 8000 *'Technology' - None *'Missionaries' – None *'Rakes' – None *'Gentlemen' – Ole Romer (Denmark) Europe Theatre Copenhagen, Denmark *'Starting Buildings' – Army Encampment, Cannon Foundry, Government Council, Conservatorium *'Infrastructure' - Basic Roads *'Population' – 912,680 *'Wealth' – 2550 *'Religion' – Protestantism 100.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Jutland Farmland (Peasant Farms), Holstein Farmland (Peasant Farms), Aarhus (Trading Port), Odense (School) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Schleswig (Village), Aalborg (Village), Husum (Port), Lubeck (Port) Reykjavik, Iceland *'Starting Buildings' – Magistrate *'Infrastructure' – Not Developed *'Population' – 50,208 *'Wealth' – 200 *'Religion' – Protestantism 95.0%, Animism 5.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Skogar Farmland (Peasant Farms), Akureyri (Local Fishery) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Hofn (Port) Christiania, Norway *'Starting Buildings' – Governor’s Residence *'Infrastructure' – Basic Roads *'Population' – 576,365 *'Wealth' – 2025 *'Religion' – Protestantism 95.0%, Animism 5.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Mo i Rana Mines (Iron Mine), Kirkenes Mines (Not Developed), Arendal Farmland (Not Developed), Ringsaker Forests (Logging Camp), Orkdal Forests (Not Developed), Bergen (Local Fishery), *'Later Villages/Ports' – Trondheim (Village), Stavanger (Village) Unit Roster Like Sweden, Denmark's standard horse regiments get a 33% manpower boost. Denmark has access to Hakkapeliita. Denmark also has the option to recruit Heavy Cavalry, an ability shared only by Britain among the major nations. Therefore, Denmark can field particularly deadly cavalry with these two combined traits. Otherwise it has the standard European unit roster. History Since 1524, the two realms of Denmark and Norway were in a personal union under Danish hegemony, even if Norway continued to have its own institutions, legal code and currency. They are generally referred to as Denmark-Norway, even if the terms Kingdom of Denmark or Denmark are sometimes used to include both countries of the period, since the political and economic power emanated from the Danish capital of Copenhagen. During the 18th century, Denmark and its allies, Russia and Poland-Lithuania, were mainly concerned with the long Great Northern War against Sweden, which is also very like to happen in game since the first turn. Sweden was defeated and no longer posed a threat to its historical rivals of Denmark, which was at peace for most of the century. Throughout the whole century, Danish economy did very well, as the agricultural output expanded and met growing demand across Europe. Danish merchant ships sailed through the Atlantic, venturing to the new Danish colonies of the Caribbean and India. Trivia *The flag used by Denmark under Absolute Monarchy or Constitutional Monarchy is the flag of Denmark. *The flag used by Denmark under Republic is a fictional flag. It seems to be based off of the Esperanto flag, albeit with red replacing green. Category:Factions Category:Minor Factions